Chuck vs the best
by ABchuckster
Summary: The story picks up after finale. Yes I know every story does but this has something new to offer . So just give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my second story after 'Happily Ever After?' . The script for a second chapter for 'Happily Ever After?' is not yet decided so I'm going with a fresh story. It picks up from the finale but goes where no one can think. The summary is bad but the story not so much , just give it a shot.

**Chuck vs. the best**

'Hey Sarah, a Star Wars trivia for you, Princess Liea is Luke Skywalker's…?' Morgan asked inside Castle.

'Hey buddy, she still doesn't have all her memories back and well… , she never watched Star Wars that much,' Chuck protested.

'Sister….. Sweetie I did watch it with you on one of those movie marathons of yours,' Sarah replied as she polished her assault rifle. _She still remembered Chuck's kiss 3 months ago at the beach and though she didn't get a magical recovery or so but her heart felt as if she she loved that nerd, but she knew that that she had to go , she couldn't hurt him more._

'_Please stay,' Chuck had tears in his eyes._

_She just couldn't go, it didn't feel right to leave him so she stayed._

Three months had passed and she had got most of her memories back ,as well as her love for Chuck.

'Hello team,' said general Beckman as the screen flashed in front of all four of them.

'Good morning General,' Casey replied talking for the first time since morning.

'Taking into consideration the recent events in which the intersect has failed to produce expected results resulting in the failure of many missions, the agency has decided that Chuck needs to do some special training to enhance his intersect skills and make him a better spy . So we are bringing Chuck back to the Headquarters for some special training. He will be boarding the flight tonight.'

'General, how long will he be training,' Sarah asked, worried for her husband.

'3 months more or less,' said the General on a casual note.

'3 months, General I have my wedding in 3 months,' said Grimes flashing his new ring. He had recently proposed to Alex much to the dismay of Casey. Actually, Casey was happy for Alex though he didn't show that.

'Chuck do I need to remind you of the Hawaii mission,' asked the General. Chuck remembered, Morgan, Casey and Sarah were tied up and he couldn't flash because he was scared for his team, though the CIA team arrived later to save them, it was not before Morgan had been shot in the shoulder and Casey & Sarah on the arm. It was all my fault, if I can't save my own team, how can I ever save the world, he thought.

'I'll go.' Chuck was firm in his response. 'No Chuck you can't leave me alone again,' Sarah was about to break down.

'I don't want to, but I as an intersect am not able to save my own team, you people almost died that day just because of me,' 'General , can you promise me that if I train for three months, I will be able to work better as the intersect.'

'Well if we work hard, we might be able to make you reach its full potential,' Beckman waited for a response.

'I have to go Sarah ,I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me, Casey, Morgan you have to understand buddies.' There was a long silence in the room.

'So if you want to go you can go, but promise me that you will return to me as Chuck, as better Intersect

or not , care, I just want my Chuck back.' There were tears in her eyes as she leaned for a goodbye kiss.

'Bye Chuck,' Morgan was crying more than Sarah as he hugged his buddy.

Even Casey showed his girly emotions, 'We will miss you Bartowski, come back as a better spy because I won't save your ass every time.' They shook hands as Beckman said, 'Your flight is waiting, more details in flight, Beckman out.'

'Hey don't cry baby , I'll be back before you know it,' said Chuck as he left the Castle.

-x-

3 months later

Somewhere at the NSA headquarters

'You've done incredible progress Chuck, now it just needs to be seen how you do on a real mission after the training you've done . Team Bartowski has been held somewhere near Bolivia , we have a trace on the signal but we can't send a CIA team to let them know that they are CIA as they might kill Sarah , Casey and Morgan. You are going on this mission without that, so be careful, and remember that this week before Grimes's wedding will be a test for your new skills, no one should know about that. I will personally carry out an assessment from your team members and if you pass , you've done it. They shouldn't get a hint of what happened to you, and other than Walker, Casey, Grimes and your mom because these four will do your assessment, tell someone about all of this because I want a daily report . The details of your team will reach you on flight, its Chuck unplugged time , Beckman out.'

He knew who to call. 'Hey El.'

-x-

' Hello ….. its you ….. coming back … real spy… no in… tell no one….. I'm glad….. yeah bye.' Devon could only here so much from the bedroom as he brought Clara outside. 'Who was it babe?' asked Devon.

'Oh no one , just mom , telling some spy stuff.' She lied, she couldn't tell anyone, after all Chuck trusted her with his secret. 'Hey did you pack the bags, Devon?' she asked to change the topic.

'I'm on it , as soon as I get Clara to sleep.'

-x-

Somewhere in Bolivia Sarah, Morgan and Casey were tied up.

'You know Sarah I talked to Beckman yesterday and she said that Chuck will be reaching Burbank sometime today.' Sarah was lost in thoughts of Chuck when she snapped out on hearing Morgan.

'You talked to Beckman, what did she say, how is Chuck?' 'Oh Beckman said she's alright and has made progress and you'll meet him in a day or two, Sarah?' 'Shut up Grimes, first we need to get out of here,' said Casey with a grunt.

'There's no way out for you three if you don't tell me who are you and who do you work for?' said the man of the 'Organization' in his harsh voice.

'Boss we have trouble, 4 of our men are down, I think it's a retrieval team for them,' a voice said over the comms.

'So you are important people after all , it was so much fun but now I will have to kill you all starting with the hot blonde,' he couldn't talk more sweetly.

'Boss, we just lost 5 more men, this team is pretty fast.' 'How many men do you have?' His voice sounded angry. '15,' a voice came from the comms. 'Gather all of them and kill them all in the hall outside this room.'

Gunshots were heard. 'There's no team , he's just one but he's fast and…' the voice faded.

'What? 1 man knocked out 24 of my best men, how is that possible? ...Forget it let me just kill you three.'

24 men, who could do that, Casey thought, could it be…..

'Hey guys missed me,' said Chuck as he broke through the glass window and threw a knife at the leader's hand, who was aiming for Sarah. Before the leader could recover, Chuck landed a kick on his head rendering him unconscious. He was so fast, saw all three in amazement.

Charles then went over and untied all three of them before he bent to kiss Sarah, a long and passionate kiss. He hadn't touched her in months , neither did she, they did video conferencing for a while but then it stopped over a month ago.

'Whoa Chuck , that was awesome ,taking out 24 armed men so easily , your intersect skills have really improved,' Morgan chuckled as Casey said, 'really Bartowski ,taking out 15 men at once ,the training has paid off ,it can be seen clearly.' Sarah was speechless. Her love had returned and just saved her and took out 25 men and the leader to save them, what had happened in 3 months ….

-x-

3 months ago

'Chuck , our scientists have realized that the intersect works best on you but it has a limit to its potential, and you are near the limit. So you'll be training without the intersect , if our training bears fruit , we might get what we always wanted , a **superspy**! Are you ready?'

'Chuck was amazed by what he heard just now but he said, 'Yes General.'

'1 month into the training and you aren't progressing the way we wanted,' Beckman certainly wasn't happy. 'Chuck was sweating and had already gone over the edge , he couldn't do much else.

Suddenly she got an idea. They worked on it and the results were outstanding. Chuck had been training for the last two months with simulations involving his friends, family and mostly Sarah. Beckman had pulled the right cord, the simulations got harder and harder and so did Chuck, he was finally becoming a real spy. When three months passed, she told her of the mission and that she'll be at Morgan's wedding to evaluate his progress , from his team and mom, so they couldn't be told.

'Can you handle it without the intersect,' she asked the final question .

'Yes I can.'

-x-

They got on board as Morgan filled Beckman with Chuck's heroics, Beckman didn't show but she was impressed very much. Morgan filled Chuck with current stuff and then he and Casey dozed off to sleep.

Chuck tenderly kissed Sarah on the cheek as the gorgeous woman looked at him tears in her eyes. It was clear that she missed him, he did too, but he had done all of this for her after all.

He slightly wiped the tears off her face as he looked her in the eye and kissed her. A long and passionate kiss, they could feel each other's warmth. Just when she was about to proceed, he reminded her off the two other passengers and they got into the bathroom to be alone. They got out before the plane was about to land and they all hurried back to Morgan's home.

Ellie went on to hug Chuck asking him in the ear, 'Is all of that true or is that a stupid joke ,' 'Hey Ellie, I won't lie to you , its no joke and I'm here without the intersect for a week up until the wedding , the n the General will give it back if she thinks I passed.' Morgan filled everyone else with Chuck's heroics and Ellie only looked amazed because she knew Chuck did it all without the intersect.

There was a shout as everybody looked up. 'Devon was hanging from the ceiling of the roof on the second floor and he asked for help. 'Save me guys…' he was losing the grip.

Casey and Morgan rushed for the stairs as Devon asked Chuck, 'Bro, your intersect could help a bit…' This was a tough task for the intersect, everybody knew that, and Ellie was about to say, 'Devon, he…' when she saw her little brother take a leap jump a bit and reach Devon in 4 seconds, 10 meters high. Everybody was amazed a bit, but she was speechless , my little brother has grown up, he is a spy and he is the best she thought as Chuck jumped down after saving Devon. 'Chuck you're …' Chuck indicated her to shut up as everybody surrounded him. 'That was awesome Chuck,' said Sarah. Everybody kept applauding and admiring his training for a few minutes before going back to work.

It was night and everyone was sleeping but Chuck was waiting for Ellie to come out. As soon as she did, Chuck told her everything about his training his newfound spy skills and that Beckman wanted to talk to her. 'Why me?' she asked. 'I don't know, she said she wanted a report or something from you, she'll contact you with this,' Chuck handed her his laptop and went back to his house.

As soon as Ellie was alone , she switched on the pc to find Beckman greeting her. 'Hello Ellie. I bet your brother told you about the intersect and why I wanted to talk to you.' She was waiting for an answer.

'Actually , I didn't get much of it, something about a report General.' 'Oh you can call me Diane, after all I've worked with your entire family, and for the report I want you to update me every day of the changes you see in Chuck.'

'What changes General?' 'Well like when you see him do something only a superspy or an intersect can do.'

'Would climbing ten meters in 4 seconds to save Devon be counted?' she asked with a puzzled look.

'Yeah it would, what did you just say, 10 meters in 4 seconds , that's impressive ,well Ellie you must know that your brother has become what he was with the intersect and much more. Just keep me filling in with updates .Good night.'

Days kept on going with Ellie updating Beckman with stuff like 'Chuck kicked three big bad guys in a flash, Chuck caught the flowers by jumping from the first floor and landing safely, Chuck getting her car started with a kick ,and the most important one- Chuck saving Sarah.'

It was a day before the wedding when Sarah was putting up flowers and decorations on the side walls of the 4th floor of the marriage hall they booked. Ellie was instructing her when suddenly, Sarah's leg slipped. Chuck was standing a bit far away while Devon was discussing things with Casey and Morgan was busy amusing Clara, all three of them nearer to Sarah than Chuck. She called, 'Chuck' as she fell. Devon and Casey raced towards her though they knew that they wouldn't be able to reach her. Just then someone whistled passed them like a bullet and slid at the right time to catch Sarah while on his knees. Chuck had saved her. Everybody thought the intersect couldn't run that fast and they were right, it was Chuck. Sarah saw in Chuck's eyes no looks of a flash but only worries, she was thinking why didn't he flash. Ellie talked that night to Beckman how the situation had got this worse and she wanted Beckman to give back Chuck the intersect.

'No,' said Chuck as he entered the room. 'General, you've got to trust me , I can take care of everyone with our without the intersect.'

'Very well then, Beckman out.'

It was the wedding day and everything was perfect. Beckman was on her way to reach the wedding when she got an alert. 'Chuck had been out to get the P.A.N.T.S. back for Morgan because he insisted. But when he entered he felt something was off. There was no voice coming out. What happened Chuck thought. He peeked through the window and saw everyone was held hostage, Sarah and Casey were about to retaliate but gave up when they saw Clara was held at gunpoint. He had to do something. Just then Beckman called.

'Chuck there's a….' 'I know, everyone's held hostage inside and I'm saving them.' He hung up.

He then looked again, there was no one around. They must have been held in different rooms. He had counted 16 so he went in through the ducts. He entered every room and swept the enemy down. As everybody got outside dragging the unconscious bodies he counted. Where's the 16th, he ran to Ellie's room. She was held at gunpoint just when he broke through the window and shot the guy in the leg and swept him off his feet, literally. Ellie saw her brother as he untied her, he truly was a superspy.

The wedding concluded without further interruptions except for some shedding of tears by Casey (yeah John Casey, believe me ).

As everybody took a sigh of relief and enjoyed the moment, Beckman entered through the door . She gathered around the spies and called Ellie , 'Ellie report,' Ellie got nervous seeing everyone but when Chuck put his hand on her shoulder to assure her, she told the whole incident, how Chuck saved everyone and knocked out 16 men, Morgan interrupted in between saying that he took one down but Casey shut him up by saying that Morgan only helped the other guy.

As the conversation got over , Diane asked all four- Mary, Sarah, Casey and Morgan as to what they thought of Chuck's progress. Everybody said in the affirmative but Mary interrupted, 'Diane, the intersect enhancement shouldn't have taken more than a month, were you sending my son on missions.'

'No Mary, its…' 'Umm, general I don't think they will believe any of us right now,' said Chuck.

'Yeah you're right Chuck but you've done a commendable job and now you're ready for this.' She took out the intersect glasses to give to Chuck as Morgan exclaimed, 'Oh an update, is it intersect4.0,' 'sure looks like it ' Casey approved. Ellie had remained silent but now she wanted to speak. 'I know what it is , Chuck' intersect!' 'You mean the update , don't you?' asked Sarah.

'You guys don't get it do you , its Chuck, he is the spy,' she was full of joy.

'Ellie I know that Chuck has progressed , but its all with the intersect. Don't you get it?' this time her mom said. Everyone else had joined in by now.

'Okay I know you won't believe me but I have to tell you, this is my intersect.'

'But you have it in your b…' Sarah froze as she spoke , she knew what he meant. 'It was all you,' she couldn't believe her eyes.

'What was Sarah ?' asked all of them.

'Chuck doesn't have an intersect in his head right now.' She didn't know what else to say.

Everybody was amazed and shocked at the news. Morgan was about to say something when General interrupted, 'Chuck my superiors have told me that the 'Organization' was the group from whom you saved your team and they have some sort of connection with all organizations you took down, Fulcrum , Ring , Volkoff and more. They are sending an army of at least 50 assassins to wipe out your team and your family. Our team is on its way for retrieval of you all, just stay on guard. There was a knock at the door, the team had arrived. 'Come on out, quick,' shouted the major.

'Team Bravo target secure, waiting evac….' a shot was fired and major was dead with a bullet in the head. They quickly closed the door as gunshots and bomb explosions were heard. They watched from the window, a NSA team of 20 was dead in minutes as the assassins were outside shouting out, 'Come out or die inside. Just then Chuck grabbed the glasses from Diane and put them on. A few second later he was outside with hands over his head. One flash and he was tearing through the assassins punching, kicking, jumping, leaping. '24 down, 29 down, 35 down, 41 down …' Morgan lost count as everybody watched in amazement. The assassins who killed a team of 20 in mere seconds looked like plush dolls as they were greeted with spinning kick, jumping kick backspin kick and the Chuck roundhouse. When only 2 of them were left standing, Chuck felt severe pain in his head and let out a cry. Sarah rushed out to help ,'Chuck, sweetie what happened? Talk to me Chuck.' 'I am fine….' he fainted as he said the last few words.

A few hours later at the Westside Medical Center, everybody was outside Chuck's room getting all tensed and scared as to what had just happened. Beckman was talking to NSA scientists and doctors who had come to the hospital to run some tests on Chuck and the intersect. She came out of the room after talking to the NSA specialists as Sarah and Ellie rushed to her. 'What happened to Chuck? IS he going to be okay? Is the intersect faulty?' 'Calm down you two. Its not the intersect nor is it Chuck its just his training ….' 'What about his training General, are you saying you drained him out in those three months and now its taking its toll now.'

'No Ellie, that's not what it is. His mind and body has been enhanced to really great heights in the last three months and so his brain has changed a bit. The intersect was updated to suit Chuck's old brain so its still trying to align itself with his brain , so we need Chuck not to flash for at least a few more weeks or else there might be consequences.' 'What consequences aunt Diane? What will happen to my little bro?' 'We don't know Ellie but maybe amnesia , memory loss , brain damage or maybe even death!' 'No,' Sarah screamed but just then she felt the need to go to the restroom to throw up.

After a few minutes, Ellie arrived where Sarah was, in the restroom. 'Sarah, are you okay, its been the third time today that you've thrown up.' 'Oh I'm fine Ellie, maybe it has got something to do with the dinner last night.' 'Sarah are you sure you are not preg…' asked Ellie indicating towards her belly. Sarah was surprised by Ellie's question and a bit puzzled too before she understood what Ellie was indicating. 'Oh, no-no , I'm not , why are you even asking?' she wanted to speak more but she had to throw up again.

Half an hour later many members of this big family were sitting outside while Sarah and Ellie were talking to the doctor. 'Congratulations, you are pregnant Mrs. Bartowski.' The next few minutes passed in hugs and congratulations as every member of this huge Bartowski family was enjoying the moment but then gravity of it settled and they realized that the to-be-father was still unconscious.

Just then dozens of men stormed the hospital and started looking for Chuck and his family. After sometime, everybody was kept hostage outside in the cafeteria while some men of the 'Organization' were looking for Chuck everywhere. In room 302, Chuck woke up to the sound of bullets coming from outside. His head was still hurting but he knew something was up. So he picked up the fruit knife kept on the table and silently went outside. Outside he saw some people who looked like agents and then he flashed on someone who looked like the boss.

Name: Bruno

Codename: Bloodhound

Works with: Organization ,right hand of Leader ,ex-NSA

His head hurt badly at the flash but he still sneaked past those men kicking out a few of them. As he reached the cafeteria , he saw everyone was tied up, and he rushed towards them knocking out everyone in the way but before he could reach Sarah ,the leader came up and pointed a knife at Sarah. 'One more step and ..' Chuck was still moving forward , though a bit slowly. 'Stop right their Carmichael or you wife dies with your child.' Chuck froze in his tracks. He looked at Sarah and her eyes told him that it was true. Chuck was then punched in the face and then the butt of a gun to his head knocked him out.

'NOOOOO…..'

A/N: A cliffhanger, this caught you by surprise, didn't it. I will update it soon, along with my other story.

And don't forget to review, even if you don't like it. Your opinion makes my day. (PM me if you have some opinions of your own.)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter will be the second of my thought of trilogy but may get extended if you guys like it. As for the complaints , the organization will be getting some history this time.**

**Bartowskis vs. taking sides**

Somewhere Someplace

"Wake up Carmichael," a voice said as someone splashed hot water on Chuck's bruised face.

His eyes slowly opened and he found himself in a warehouse with at least 20 men around him. He tried to remember the last events, "Ah!" his head still hurt.

"Who are you? What do you want? Why am I here? Where's my family; where's Sara….." and he went down with another blow on the head.

"What was that Bruno?" "Sorry boss, I just couldn't hear his stupid pleadings anymore." "Wake him up, we need him alive no matter what."

Chuck was having a dream in which he was holding a baby, a little Chuck with Sarah's deep blue eyes but a slap on the face got him back to reality. "What a, what happ.." then suddenly he came back to reality and found himself tied to a metal chair with still those 20 (or was it 10 and he was hallucinating) men gathered around him. He tried to force the cuffs out of his hands but then saw that his feet were also tied with a ball and chain.

"Ah Carmichael, so you had a great sleep I suppose. So you might want to get answers to your questions. So the CIA and NSA is looking for you but they will never find you here, in our secure warehouse which is someplace you don't know. As to who I am , you might want to take a look for yourself."

Chuck looked up for the first time and flashed :

Codename: Leader

Works as: Organization head

Further details: unknown

Just then another bolt of pain reached his brain and he was crying in pain. "Ah Carmichael so you know me now. So let me tell you who we are. Well we are the Organization who want to take over the NSA CIA, MI6 , DEA and every other goddamn government agency in the world. And you little prick has come into our way so many times."

"Into you way, what do you mean?" "Oh so you playing bluff now, I'll tell you either way. You took down all important branches of our Organization: Fulcrum, Ring , Volkoff and our best men: Shaw , Decker, Quinn, Roark , Alexei…. The list goes on and on. Your team has been the biggest obstacle in our way and now you are going to help me wipe them out."

"In your dreams general , I would never do that neither would I help you in doing that. If you touch even one of my family, I will tear you apart."

"Oh Carmichael who said I will do it. You are gonna do it and you won't protest because you will just be a pawn. As you can see your Intersect is malfunctioning so we will get it out of your head along with your memories. You will just be a soldier following orders. Oh I just love this sight of your helplessness."

"As you know your plan will fail because Sarah's memories weren't wiped out and when I get them all I'm going to kill you all."

"Quinn was a fool but I Bruno and Leader have other plans. We are going to remove everything from your head, even the intersect and all of you memories , not just of 5 years and then we will insert the intersect back and you will do our job. And don't even try running because we don't want to do it by ourselves , but if you force us we might even kill your family starting with your wife and the baby."

"No ,I'll do it. But nothing happens to them."

"We won't do a thing Chuck, but what you will do , you won't like if I tell you now."

1 month later

Burbank, California

"Chuck ? Where are you?" Sarah Walker Bartowski had gone back to her Giant Blonde She-male phase and was not stopping at all. She stormed back into Castle with Casey and Morgan close behind.

"One month, Casey, 30 days and still no sign of Chuck, no clue no lead nothing ." "Every NSA agent is looking for him, lets see if Beckman knows a thing." They talked to Beckman but still no clue as to where Chuck could be. After the call Sarah was getting a bit dizzy due to her pregnancy so Casey said, "Walker, you haven't slept in a while you must take a bit rest go home and sleep. "You want me to take rest, while my husband is nowhere to be found and might be getting tortured. And its Sarah Bartowski not Walker." Her look scared even Casey and she was about to charge on him when Ellie, Alex, Gertrude and Mary caught her from behind. Yes 4 strong women were required to stop a pregnant woman who hadn't slept for a week because Sarah was not any ordinary person. "Sarah my dear, Chuck wouldn't want you to hurt your child. You are pregnant and you must take some rest. I am also worried for my son but that doesn't mean that you have to hurt yourself or the child." "Fine, just 2 hours." And she stormed out.

At the same time in an Organization warehouse in Las Vegas, Chuck was shooting people with pinpoint accuracy. After knocking out at least 10 men, "Well done boy .Now you remember your mission?" "Wipe out Team Bartowski and leave no trace." "Good and who are you?" "I am Agent Charles Carmichael, the last remaining intersect who had been attacked by those rogue Bartowskis to destroy the Intersect and the CIA." His voice was purely mechanical with no trace of emotions. "Good now see those files and prepare for those treacherous and manipulative evils." The leader gave a huge grin seeing that his biggest enemy was going to wipe out the most dreaded team and make way for Organization's takeover over the government.

Sarah was back in Castle for what seemed like 12 hours to her but were just 12 minutes seeing that look nobody dared to argue. Suddenly they saw a presence in Echo Park with all bruises and blood . The face was not clear but Sarah recognized him. "Chuck?!" Everyone rushed out closing castle and getting into the cars. Sarah drove at nearly 120 miles and left everyone behind. She jumped out of the moving Porsche on reaching Echo Park and ran to give him one of those trademark Ellie-bone –crusher hugs. "You know they are evil Carmichael. Just mix up and don't reveal your identity. Find a way to bring them here , at our secret office and the CIA will blow them off." Chuck reciprocated the hug but it was not one that Sarah always got from her loving husband. Must be because of the 1 month Chuck was captured she thought. She rose up to kiss him but Chuck turned away trying to remember what to say as an excuse. "Tell her you barely ran away from us and have been shot. They won't suspect." Chuck remembered the bullet wound on his shoulder from the previous encounter with the Bartowski assassin as the Leader had told him. He told everyone as he had planned and any suspicions they had faded off when Chuck collapsed with hunger (he had to do so to dodge all those questions).

Next morning as he woke up from his long sleep(he didn't remember the last time he slept for so long or even slept at all) .He saw a crowd of people around him all across the room and suddenly "Carmichael, don't worry we have eyes and ears all over the house. They won't do anything now because they know you survived it once . But if the situation goes out of control, just push that button on your watch and everyone in the room will blow up." "Hey , buddy are you okay? What happened?" Chuck answered all questions he had prepared for and dodged all those he hadn't with lame excuses. The day passed with celebrations on Chuck coming back, Sarah's pregnancy and Morgan-Alex wedding. By now Carmichael had took everyone under his trust though Morgan Grimes was still suspecting a bit.

"Carmichael, its time .Take them all here and we will finish them all for good this time." "What am I supposed to say , that Grimes' guy still doesn't trust me and what would they believe if as you said I was gone for a month. What if they came to know that I am taking them to slaughter house , they could kill me on the way." "Well you are a spy , think of something . And if you want, kill Morgan Guillermo Grimes there only. Meet us in 2 hours."

"Hey Morgan," "Yeah Chuck whats' up dude you seem nervous . Has anything happened , you can tell me, you know your best friend." "Well there's something I am about to tell you , follow me to my apartment complex." Morgan followed Chuck but as he entered he almost screamed before a hitting sound echoed through Echo Park. Everything went silent before Chuck came out. "What happened? Our cameras couldn't pick up a thing from that apartment." "I think Grimes must have disabled security so I finished him.1 gone 8 more to go. Hey , do you think it is necessary to kill that baby too?" "Everyone there is dangerous . You have your orders , bring them to me now." The call disconnected. Chuck came inside Ellie's apartment once again. "Hey, I have arranged for a party in a restaurant for all these celebrations. So we are going there now, come on." Everybody got into there cars but then Casey asked, "Where's Grimes Bartowski. He ain't coming?" "Well, Umm…. Grimes, I mean Morgan wanted to go there early because he is planning something special." "Oh so sweet," Ellie said. "Alex, you are very lucky." As they reached their destination , everybody was amazed because it didn't look like any restaurant at all. "Chuck, sweetie why are we…" Sarah was about to complete what she was saying when all of them got surrounded by guards. Everybody was caught off guard and since they didn't brought any guns (who does at a restaurant) they all surrendered. "What is this Bartowski, what did you .." Casey fell down with the butt of the gun hitting his head. Chuck followed everyone inside when Leader came out, "My boy, you did a great job. Now lets get inside and enjoy the fun."

They reached inside and saw everyone tied to handcuffs when Sarah screamed, "Chuck untie me now." SLAP . Her cheeks went red when the hammer like hand of Bruno hit her. "Oh he is not your Chuck, Walker. He knows the truth, how you guys tried to kill him and wiped out all of his memories .and how we saved him." Bruno said everything without saying anything that could change Chuck's mind.

Everybody thought for a while what Bruno's words meant. Chuck was a killer now, just like Sarah from that time when Quinn wiped out her memories. And this time all his memories were gone so he didn't know anybody. They were in grave danger because the spy skills now Chuck possessed. Everybody tried but in vain to make Chuck remember anything , but the Leader's plan was foolproof this time. "Chuck baby, its me your Sarah your wife co….." SLAP. "Oh Bruno, its too good to ignore. Let me be a part of it too." "Of course Leader have your Slaps." One…two…three slaps were given to Sarah and now her mouth was bleeding. Chuck stood in the corner of the room with a blank face. He tried to stop Leader once stating that she was pregnant , but Leader ignore him and gave him a slap instead. "Wake up Carmichael, she's trained to do this. You will have your chance." "Now , to cut short the fun , lets make things interesting. Take the knife form the table Carmichael." Chuck followed his orders like a trained puppy. "Now take the knife and insert it into her belly and finish Sarah Bartowski just like you finished Morgan Grimes." "Chuck you killed my husband? Morgan's dead?" Alex couldn't control herself , tears started to fall form her eyes. "I will kill you Chuck." Casey was trying to get rid of the hand cuffs when Leader interrupted , "Oh don't worry , you all will join your Bearded friend soon, starting with Agent Walker. Go Carmichael end her." Chuck started taking steps towards her stopped a feet or two away. Then he just froze. The room was silent for a minute before Bruno spoke , "Oh come on Carmichael, don't tell me you sympathize with the pregnant woman." He drifted off towards the table and picked up a bigger knife and turned to the leader. The leader gave a nod and Bruno walked towards Sarah, murder weapon in his hands and said "Lets end the dirty girl." With death just 5 feet away she looked up for the last time if Chuck was still there but no his frozen eyes were now filled with rage . He was not her Chuck. He was Agent Charles Carmichael. And then she closed her eyes as Bruno's hand swung back to generate momentum to pierce her and end her life…..

**A/N: I always find bad ways to end a chapter. Though if you don't like it , just tell me I'll stop writing. But I still think you would want to know the ending. SO just keep those reviews pouring in.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all those reviews, I really appreciate them. As for the story, this might as well be the last chapter so be prepared for some …well good reading. Scroll down for more.**

**Is this the end?**

This was the end. She knew it. _The end of her adventurous life that had taken a new meaning 6 years ago when she met a nerdy guy who worked at the Buymore . Chuck had shown her that she could be normal and really have a life with a family that she loved and who loved her back. She could see her life flash inside her mind, not like her memory flashes but all of her life before and after Chuck and she felt that everything went in slow motion just so that she could live back her life in her mind. Of course she knew that she would be dead in a few seconds, and she just wished that she could kiss and hug Chuck for the last time, and die in his arms and say 'I love you' for the last time before she could drift away into fairy land with the little angel with her_. She opened her eyes for the final time so that she could see Chuck but all she saw was an evil giant coming towards her with a knife. (_more like a sword that she had once used in Bahamas to stall a team of 30 and swung it like…. no no no _she drifted her mind off from her memory and into the real world.) She whispered for the last time "I love you Chuck" though she knew this wasn't her Chuck and he couldn't hear her. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

And she waited for some more seconds but nothing happened. _Am I already dead?_ She looked down and there it was , the knife inches away from her body stopped by a hand which was dripping with blood , probably from the sharp edges and the momentum and the power of that giant Bruno. _What had just happened?_

She looked up and saw Chuck ,it were his hands which were bleeding but it was more his eyes that terrified her, the rage she had never seen or thought that it existed.

"Nobody hurts my wife." His voice was full of anger, even Casey got scared. "What did you just say?" Bruno was surprised by this sudden stopping to his hand. He tried to push the knife further but Chuck stopped him, twisted his hand and stabbed the knife into his hands cuffing them together and kicked him to the ground. "I said no one hurts my wife," Everybody pointed their guns at him and he shouted, "Dad , Morgan now."

All lights went off and there were only screams of enemy agents or occassional thuds of men hitting walls and ground. Nobody could see what was going on because of the darkness. After some time , the shouting and crying stopped as everybody felt their handcuffs being removed. Suddenly lights came back. Morgan was standing in front of them with a gun pointed at both Bruno and the Leader. Stephen was helping Mary get out of her cuffs while Chuck made quick work on Sarah's wrists and freed her anybody could get a clue as to what happened, a tactical team of the NSA broke in through the door with General Beckman at front.

"Chuck , what is happening? Tell me," Sarah almost fell down due to so much mental exhaustion but Chuck caught her and held her , a look of extreme concern on his face. "Baby, I'm so sorry for all of this, Sarah, baby can you hear me ?" Sarah nodded her face with a tiny hint of a smile that only Chuck could recognize. Chuck got her seated on the nearby chair as the NSA team took over Bruno and Leader from Morgan and dragged them out of the warehouse. "Dad you got the thumb drive?" "Here, Chuck Mr. B gave it to me to keep it safe." Everybody's attention turned to Morgan and Alex ran upto him and jumped into his lap as Morgan almost trumped over. "Morgan you are alive?" "I guess so, you don't want me to?" "No I just… I mean….. I…. they.." "Relax Alex, I'm here and safe." Casey walked upto Morgan and patted his face, "Hey Dad, missed your son-in-law?" "Gruhgugugh, not for a second. But troll, you make my baby girl cry again and I will kill you for real."

"Little brother, care to explain what is happening here, and dad you are alive?" "Okay sis, I think I've got some explaining to do. But first things first, General this is the thumb drive that has all the data you needed and I guess you've already met the Organization head." Diane then nodded and took the thumb drive and took it back to their analysts present with her to check it.

" So now the story. Well, when I was captured by the Organiztion I was kept in an underground bunker alone for the most of the day as Organiztion continued its tests. Dad tracked me down and I came to know that he had been alive and with the CIA all the time." Seeing the frown on Ellie and Mary's face Chuck continued "Don't get all angry up on him. He was in coma for a long time and it took him almost 6 months to recover. Organiztion was after him all the time so the gov't could not risk revealing to the world that Orion was alive. After contacting me , dad hacked the Organiztion's device into malfunctioning so that all I received was removal of the intersect and not what the Leader wanted. All I had to do was play along."

"But how does the troll fit into all of this?"

"Aw, Casey I knew you care for me." Morgan then shut up when all he received was a grunt with the cocking of Desert Eagle.

"Morgan was suspecting my behaviour and the Organiztion was keeping an eye on everyone. So he had to play dead to get into our plan."

"That's all okay Charles but how could you let Sarah in danger when she is pregnant. I know Stephen and he doesn't think much about all this stuff but you should have thought of her."

"Mom , as big as I may be in the agency, even I can't disobey direct orders from the president." _President? _

Everybody was shocked with the continuous surprises but their thoughts were interrupted when Diane came back. "Yes, the president. And you almost busted the entire mission Chuck when you started the fight before my should be punished for disobeying orders."

"Tell me Diane , what I am I supposed to do when someone tries to kill my wife and child?" There was a sharp raise in Chuck's voice which was more intimidating than Beckman. Then Chuck turned to Sarah as his face changed to one of cocern, "Sorry baby , I let them hurt you, that was really stupid of me …." "Shush, its okay, you did save me disobeying the president . Our child is safe and you are back, what more could I want .Though I may get angry if you don't shut up and kiss me." Chuck picked Sarah up and gave her a long, passionate kiss which was interrupted by the General.

"Well you did catch the Organiztion's head and retrieved the information we have been looking for more han 30 years. Team Bartowski, your country thanks you."

"General, I was thinking that the country can thank team Bartowski in another way. Maybe we all could get a hlodiay in Hawaii to get our minds off all that has been going on. After all, we did stop the Organiztion."

"But Chuck, what about Clara? " "Oh come on EL, Clara will have her parents , grandparents and uncles and aunts to take care of her, and besides, don't you think that we all need a break?" Ellie and every one else nodded. "So its decide then, Team Bartowski is off to Hawaii."

-x-

The 1 month long break was a real good bonding time, with everybody getting to know everybody and as the last week of vacation started to come close they started to think about their futures and everything else so Chuck organized a group dinner for everyone at the poolside. After much talking and appealing and rejecting, they finally came upon the idea of Carmichael industries becoming a Cyber-security company which would make use of the more than 800million dollars that the CIA had returned. Most of the non essential weaponary would be sold to Verbanski corps and the Cyber security firm would take up government projects and combine with Verbanski corps .The Woodcombs were to remain in LA working with Carmichael Industries and Stephen decided to continue building his intersect-the original teaching tool. After the formal conversation ended and everybody had their dinner, Casey spoke up, "You know Chuck, it was a good idea to come on a vaction but, my trigger finger is starting to itch and I seriously want to kill some bad guys right now." "Right John, I too am missing the action that I and Stephen used to have," then Mary came forward on the table and whispered, "Though the action was mine only, Stephen used to be his ORION self. I too just wish that we get to shoot some bad guys." Suddenly, everyone heard open fire as a group of mysterious guys enterred and started firing at random citizens. "We are the Deadly Cobra League and we want the US government to release our leader. We will take over the hotel and kill everyone present here if our demnad is not met. Suddenly , a message appeared on Sarah's iphone.

'_Team you have a mission' _**Beckman.**

"Mary, Caseywish granted."

"OH boy.

**THE END **


End file.
